A Moment In Time
by parsimonious
Summary: A potions mishap send Hermione into the past where she meets new people, and some she already knew. HGSS
1. I

**A/N- **My first actual more than one chapter thing.

Belongs all to JK Rowling blah blah blah

* * *

A Moment in Time

It was a simple potion really, well, for Hermione Granger it was. She just needed to add one more ingredient and her potion would be perfect. She would get another O on the potion to add to her already copious collection. But someone else had other ideas for Hermione Granger's project.

Pansy Parkinson was furious at Granger. Two weeks earlier, she stole Granger's charms essay after she fell asleep in the library. However, Granger, being the know it all prick she was, warded her essay and whoever stole it, had the unfortunate pleasure of sporting a rather large sign on their foreheads that says "cheater" on it. It didn't come off until three days later. So, as revenge, Pansy Parkinson decided to add in another ingredient to Granger's perfect potion.

Pansy walked by Hermione's work table and pushed Hermione's vial onto the floor, shattering it to little pieces. At the same time, she slipped an extra ingredient into the cauldron.

"Oh Granger, how clumsy of you."

"Watch it Parkinson, I could hex you into tomorrow."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, oh and make sure you potion's doing alright."

Pansy left quickly so she wouldn't be near for the explosion.

"Neville, could you please go ask Harry if he has any extra vials?"

"Sure Hermione."

Hermione watch as Neville left and observed her potion. Everything looked fine and nothing seemed out of ordinary. Maybe Pansy was just messing with her. Nothing was wrong with it. Parkinson was just being a cow. And with that thought, Hermione added the last ingredient and watching with horror as her potion started bubbling and hissing. Then, BANG! Her potion exploded and all went black.

* * *

**Short, i'm sorry, but review and tell me if i should continue...**


	2. II

**A/N-**Here's chapter 2...

**Disclaimer- All Characters belong to JK Rowling **

* * *

II

Hermione woke up and noticed that she was in the hospital wing. Surprisingly she felt no pain. She didn't feel as if a potion just exploded on her, blasting her into unconsciousness. There was no burning feeling, no excruciating pain, she just felt tingling. It was very peculiar. Her mind was going through tomes of books she read about potions explosions and she didn't come across one that had no effect on the brewer. It was very, very peculiar.

The door opened and in came Madam Pomfrey, or what looked like her. She was different somehow. Younger, with less gray hair and a somewhat slimmer body.

"Are you awake? Good, drink this." She shoved a corked bottle at Hermione's nose.

"Umm… What is it?" Hermione said, analyzing the bottle.

"Oh, just something to calm you down when the headmaster comes in."

"Why would I need to be calm, I'm already calm."

"Dear, you won't be calm when he tells you."

"Tells me what?"

"I'll leave that to him, Oh Albus, yes she's awake, yes, yes she's fit to see you." She said as the Headmaster came in.

Hermione thought he looked somewhat younger too. His hair less gray, and there were less wrinkles.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?"

"Yes, umm, Miss, Miss"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," She answered with a bewildered look on her face. How come he can't remember my name?

"Yes Miss Granger, the reason why you are in the hospital wing right now-"

"Is because a potion exploded on me, I know that already Sir." Her know-it-all habit kicking in there.

"No Miss Granger, a potion didn't explode on you. You materialized in thin air. You landed on that boy right over there, and knocked him unconscious. Luckily, he was the only one to notice so no one else knows about you. He is trustworthy enough to keep this secret." Hermione turned her head to where Dumbledore was pointing at and saw a very pale boy with long black hair and an abnormally large nose. She knew who that person was. He was her potions professor.

"Sir, why does Professor Snape look younger, and why is he wearing student's robes."

"Professor Snape? He is a seventh year student here. I'm afraid you confirmed my suspicions. Miss Granger, you have traveled back in time. I'm not quite sure how long in the past you've traveled. Do you think you know?"

"Well, Professor Snape was 37 when he was my teacher, so I traveled about 20 years into the past. OH MY GOSH, I TRAVELED 20 YEARS INTO THE PAST!!!! MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, MY NEWTS. I need to get back professor I need to get back. Please help me get back." She yelled as she grabbed the Headmaster's robes and shaking it very fiercely.

"Poppy, I thought you gave her a calming draught."

"I thought I did too, it appears to not be working on her."

"Hmm… Very interesting indeed. Miss Granger, I need you to calm down and to please let go of my robes. Thank you. From what it appears, potions do not affect you, so it is very important to tell me what potion you were working with prior to the transporting."

"Well sir, I was working with a fire protecting potion, simple enough, but one of my classmates, I believe, added in an extra ingredient. I just don't know what ingredient she added."

"From what you said Miss Granger, I think that the extra ingredient did two things, it not only transported you back through time, but it also protected you of potions of any sort. It is just a theory of mine but I tend to have very good ones. You will have to stay here until I figure out what to do. The headgirl will come in shortly to help you adjust to your new surroundings. I've already told her a story that seems plausible enough. You arrived late last night after your parents died from a surprise attack of an evil force, they will know what it means, and you seek refuge with Hogwarts. All your belongings were destroyed. Prior to this, a private tutor, who died with your parents, taught you. And your name will now be Hermione Puckle. They won't ask many questions because you'll be in grief. Is that all right Miss Granger?"

"That seems good enough I guess. At least they won't bother me."

"I also must warn you Miss Granger, if you mess up anything in this time, the future will change. I advise you to not get close to anyone you know in the future, and to not warn anyone or inform him or her about anything that happens to them in the future. Is that clear Miss Granger?"

"Crystal sir."

"Good, now Miss Evans will come in and escort you to your new rooms."

The door opened and in came Lily Evans. She looked every bit of the person she saw in Harry's photo album. She had wonderfully long scarlet hair and her eyes, so much like Harry's were, were sparkling emeralds. Hermione couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that swept over her. Her eyes started to tear up, but she blinked them away. _I can't change what happens to them. _Hermione thought.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans."

"Hello, my name is Hermione Gr- erm, I mean Puckle. My name is Hermione Puckle."

"Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione Puckle."

* * *

**A little longer than the last one. Some Severus Hermione interactions next chapter hopefully... Review please!! **


	3. III

** A/n- Didn't update for awhile, but summer makes me a bit lazier. Hope you guys enjoy. And please Review and tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated **

** p.s I bought the OOTP tickets already. I'm going on 7.10. The 11:59 p.m opening  
**

**Disclaimer- JK Rowlings genius, not mine, but i wish so everynight.  
**

* * *

III

As Hermione was being led to the oh so familiar steps towards the Gryffindor Tower, she couldn't help but goggle at the girl in front of her. This is one of her best friends mother! She still couldn't believe how similar their eyes were. She always thought people over exaggerated it when they said how Harry's eyes were so much like his mothers. But now, Hermione actually saw that it was completely true.

"Here we are Hermione. There's a password you have to give to the Fat Lady for her to let you in. The password is 'unity'. Just tell her the password whenever you want to enter, and she'll let you in. The password changes about every month or so, so you won't have to memorize a new one every week."

After Lily finished, Hermione glanced around the common room, and it looked exactly the same. There was the fireplace that she, Harry and Ron spent many nights in front of, the chairs that they would lounge around in and the same stairways leading to the rooms. It was all the same. Well, there was one thing different, the students.

Hermione, ever since she found out that she was in the past, was subconsciously searching for the Marauders. She had to see them. She needed to see them, to tell Harry how they were like. And once those thoughts crossed her head, the portrait opened and in walked the quartet.

Hermione immediately thought _Harry _as she saw James for the first time. The resemblance was so uncanny, it gave her the goosebumps. But, of course, he didn't have the eyes. Where Harry's is green, James' was hazel. She turned her next attention to the boy next to James. He looked exactly like Sirius, only younger. Hermione couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked. The next boy was Lupin. Even at seventeen, he looked aged and worn. There were dark circles under his eyes. A full moon probably passed by recently. The last of the four, to Hermione's disgust was Pettigrew. She had the sudden urge to step on him, even if he wasn't in his animagus form. But he was somewhat larger than him, so she tried squashing the urge.

"Hey Lily, who's the girl next to you?"

"Sirius, a little less blunt please?"

"Hey, sorry but I was just asking. Let me rephrase, Miss Evans, who is that lovely young lady standing next to you?"

"Very funny Sirius, her name is Hermione Puckle, and she's a new student here. Her circumstances allowed her to attend Hogwarts."

"Hermione Puckle ehh? Well, Miss Hermione Puckle, my name is Sirius Black, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said while blatantly checking her out.

"Likewise," Hermione replied, unused to the situation. The overwhelming feelings crashing down on her made it hard for her to concentrate. Such familiar people, but so foreign to her. This was too unexpected for her. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want the first people who would meet her to be them; she knew their fates. She knew that James and lily will die because the rat standing with them betrayed them. She knew that Sirius will die by the hands of his cousin, and she knew that Lupin will be the last decent surviving Marauder. She needed to be alone and to prepare herself.

"I need to go to the library."

"But Hermione, you just got here. Don't you think I should show you around first? Maybe get you used to the castle?"

"Umm, no I think I can find my way there. I uhh have a keen sense of direction."

"Why do you need to study for anyways, it's your first day here," James said.

"I just want to err, get ahead." And Hermione ran out of the portrait.

"What a weird girl," Lupin said.

"Yeah, but she's pretty hot," Sirius replied back.

Hermione flew down the corridors, lost in her thoughts. She was oblivious to everything around her. That was why she didn't see a boywith a large nose and greasy hair walking along with his head buried in a book. She ran into this boy and landed right on top of him, nose to nose.

Hermione stared at the boy's fathomless eyes. _How could someone's eyes be so dark and so deep. It's like I'm drowning in them. _Hermione thought.

"Would you please extract your body from mine?" She didn't reply. "Are you daft girl? GET OFF OF ME!" Still no reply. "BloodyHell," the boy said and pushed her off. She landed with a thump, and sense came back to her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Are you hurt?"

"You're making it an annoying habit you know. I really dislike having girls with a mane for hair falling on top of me," the boy said. He stared at her for a bit, contemplating the words he'll say next. "I'm on to you. The old fool told me to forget whatever happened but I don't forget easily. I'll figure your situation out. No one materializes in thin air in Hogwarts. I'll figure it out, mark my words." Then this boy, whom everyone probably knows is Severus now, picked up his book and left with a swirl of his robes.

"I only wanted to know if you were hurt or not," Hermione said to his retreating back. Feeling a dull ache on her backside, Hermione stood up and continued walking in whatever direction she originally was, pondering her encounter with Professor Snape. He was snarky and a bloody git still. Time hasn't changed that. And he still did his annoying robe thing. That hasn't changed. She just never noticed how deep his eyes were. Has it always been like that? Maybe she just wasn't close enough to have noticed. It wasn't like she wanted to be near enough then to be able to see it. But why was she starting to blush just thinking about it?

She entered another corridor and heard yelling. She walked closer and saw someone bullying what looked to be a first year. The person bullying the said first year looked familiar, too familiar for her likings. The person was a female, and looks as if she was in her sixth or seventh year, she was in Slytherin robes and had a hideous pug face, much like that of the Miss Pansy Parkinson. Hermione's reason why she was in this time period to begin with. Hermione smiled evilly. She had an idea. She was going to get her revenge.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. You know, reviews motivate me to update faster. Just a little hint.**


End file.
